A detector converts a radio frequency (RF)/microwave modulated signal from an input high frequency to a baseband signal, typically in a video or an audio frequency range. The conversion is achieved with a non-linear device (typically a diode)in order to recover transmitted information in a large dynamic range at the input and to translate the baseband signal to a relatively compressed output dynamic for ease of signal processing. The diode output is proportional to the squared value of the input, giving rise to the term "square law" device.
The problem to be solved is to accomplish the detection function when using a planar, monolithic medium and to also realize other down converter or receiver components in the same medium. Microwave monolithic integrated circuit (MMIC) technology is becoming an industry standard for many devices and is continually migrating toward a higher level of integration. More densely integrated functions are required: in the quest to obtain an entire receiver on a single MMIC die.
What is desired is to provide a detector/video amplifier (DVA) which achieves detection across the full Ku band (12-18 GHz), with temperature compensation and video amplification on a single MMIC chip. It is also desirable that such a DVA be achievable using commercially available gallium arsenide (GaAs) processes. It is desirable that the DVA achieve physical size, weight, and cost savings over previous apparatus and methods.